1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing technology and, in particular, to a technology for controlling a game and a technology for managing game data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are certain games characteristic in that users themselves generate contents to be incorporated as parts into a game and distribute the contents to the other users so that they can play the game having incorporated such contents. A game of this type will hereinafter be referred to as a “UGC (User Generated Content) game” also.
3. Related Art List
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,376.